swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Farghul
Farghul Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Farghul are feline humanoids from the world of Farrfin. The Farghul are very conscious of their appearance and they are never seen in public without the highest quality of clothing they can afford, not to mention the latest fashions. When visiting other worlds, they always consult clothing stores so they can be properly attired. When on Farrfin, they usually wear elaborately decorated cloaks, skirts, or pants; tunics, shirts, and blouses are not part of traditional Farghul dress. Elaborate jewelry, however, is essential. The Farghul prefer to rely on cunning and trickery rather than direct confrontation and force. Something has gone wrong somewhere along the way if a Farghul ends up in a fight, and it takes a lot of provocation to cause one to lose his or her good humor. A Farghul tries talk and bribery before resorting to violence. The only authority that a Farghul respects is that of the Jedi- and they tend to be downright terrified of them. Farrfin has been a haven for rogues and Scoundrels since the felinoids first contacted the Old Republic. When the Jedi Council spearheaded a Republic-sponsored effort to clean out a number of smuggling and pirate bases that were choking trade in surrounding star systems, the display of force rocked Farghul culture to its core and left a deep scar on the collective psyche of the playful beings. They have been suspicious of offworld governments ever since, and they were particularly distrustful of the Empire. However, they keep their dislike hidden beneath smiling, respectful facades. Following the fall of the Empire, Farrfin joined the New Republic, but the world almost instantly became a hotbed of corruption and petty confidence schemes. Farghul Characteristics Personality: 'The Farghul in general have playful and mischievous personalities. They delight in puns, plays-on-words, sleight-of-hand tricks, and intellectual puzzles. They are good-natured, boisterous, and always ready with a wide smile and a terrible joke. Rigged games of chance are favorite pastimes among the Farghul, and if someone ever sees through such a con, they willingly return any money gained and cheerfully explain how they fixed the game. As such, they have a reputation as a Species of unrepentant con-artists and thieves- and as far as adventuring Farghul are concerned, this is not far from the truth. '''Physical Description: '''Farghul bodies are covered in medium-length, tawny fur, and they have pronounced muzzles, sharp fangs, and long prehensile tails. Their hands feature stubby fingers with retractable, sharp claws. Farghul adults stand between 1.7 and 2 meters tall. 'Age Groups: Farghul age at the following stages: 'Homeworld: 'Farrfin, a temperate world located in The Core. '''Languages: '''Farghul have their own written and spoken language, and most learn to speak Basic. '''Example Names: '''Breela, Crelfax, Delfas, Lyrrin, Pashira, Rish, Shanifer, Terasa, Terath. '''Adventurers: '''Farghul adventurers are usually Nobles or Scoundrels. Farghul Jedi are particularity unheard of, with most Force-sensitive Farghul becoming Force Prodigies, and those that do become Jedi have been outcast from Farghul society. Farghul Species Traits Farghul share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Farghul receive a +2 bonus to both their Dexterity and Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Constitution. Farghul are flexible and social, both are less physically fit than other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Farghuls have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Farghuls have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Prehensile Tail: '''A Farghul's tail can effectively hold (But not wield) a Small or smaller item. When holding a Medium or larger item with his or her tail, a Farghul is encumbered and is considered to be carrying a Heavy Load. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Farghul can speak, read, and write both Farghul and Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Farghul